Je suis tellement heureux, si tu savais
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Le point de vue de Rick sur la nuit la plus longue et la plus riche en émotions de sa vie ... Guimauve à 200%, deuxième chapitre en bonus: POV Kate !
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde! _

_Bon voilà un petit OS qui a pris forme dans mon esprit en contrôle d'histoire (j'saiiis c'paaas bienn!) ^^ mais l'inspiration ne se commande pas comme on dit ;)  
>Bon comme cette Os est partie d'une photo et d'une discussion avec Gillesinlove je pense que ce n'est que justice de lui dédier cet OS!<br>Énorme merci également a Madoka de m'avoir fait part de ses impressions et raconté des souvenirs qui m'ont mis les larmes aux yeux, snif ^^  
>Je vous aime, tous les deux! <em>

_**ATTENTION GUIMAUVE A 200 %** ^^ (ça m'apprendra a côtoyer le roi des bisounours moi...!)  
>C'est assez différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude, j'espère avoir vos avis finaux :D<em>

* * *

><p>Je suis là, à côté de toi. Il est 3h45 du matin, on est le 17 Juillet. Ta main serre la mienne, mes phalanges sont douloureuses et le sang ne circule plus dans mes doigts, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Je ne ressens pas la douleur que tu m'infliges, car je ne suis que spectateur de la tienne, bien plus grande. Mon cœur bat à 100 a l'heure, je sens le sang frapper mes tempes, ma tête est douloureuse, mes yeux humides et j'ai le tournis. Trop d'émotions d'un coup, c'est trop. La joie, car nous sommes là tous les deux, après des années de flirt et de rêves de cet instant. Nous sommes ici comme a la dernière étape d'un parcours semé d'embûches et d'obstacles, la dernière ligne droite. Nous n'avons pas le droit de flancher maintenant. On ne peut plus faire machine arrière et c'est le tournant décisif de notre existence. Mais il y a aussi la peur qui m'habite. Non pas la peur d'avoir fait le mauvais choix, non, car je sais que nous avions tous les deux désiré ce chemin. Mais la peur de ne pas arriver a assumer ce choix. Je suis déjà passé par là avant, mais cette fois c'est différent. Différent car j'ai changé, mûri diraient certain(e)s, pris d'autres décisions. J'ai terriblement peur, oui, une putain de trouille. Je suis un trouillard, tu me le fais souvent remarquer. Et bien je crois que tu as raison.. Mais j'assumerais a jamais cet acte, quoi qu'il se passe après. Et la peur qui m'habite disparaîtra, je le sais.<p>

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'ai même pas remarqué que tu appelles doucement mon nom. Je relève les yeux vers toi, et tu me fais un petit sourire, auquel je répond. Je vois que ton visage se tord de douleur quelques secondes plus tard, et tu étouffes un gémissement dans ma chemise, tournant la tête pour le faire taire contre mon torse. Je suis à côté de toi, debout contre le lit, tandis que tu es couchée sur les draps blancs et fins. Il n'y a personne près de nous, nous sommes seuls dans la salle.  
>Je te regarde tandis que tu reprends ta respiration. Ton front est couvert de sueur, pas la même sueur que lorsque l'on fait l'amour passionnément sous nos draps, mais une sueur qui trahit l'effort et la douleur que tu tentes de masquer a cet instant. Je pose ma main fraiche sur ton visage et tu soupires de contentement. Je repousse les petites mèches brunes qui collent a ta peau, les glissant délicatement derrière ton oreille, et me penche pour embrasser ton front. Ta peau est salée, brûlante, ton souffle est erratique, quand je me redresse tes yeux plongent dans les miens et mon cœur se serre. Dans tes yeux je vois ta supplication, tu me demandes de t'aider, de prendre une part de cette douleur qui te traverse, tu as peur je le vois. Tu as peur plus que j'ai peur, et je me sens égoïste a cet instant. Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider, et ça me met en colère. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux rien faire ? Nous avons décidé de cet acte tous les deux pourtant tu es la seule a souffrir à cet instant. On ne peut pas de donner d'anti douleurs pour le moment, il faut attendre. Attendre, les médecins n'ont que ce mot à la bouche ? ils ne voient donc pas que tu souffres ? J'essayes de me maîtriser devant ton incompréhension, soufflant un bon coup, et je te souris une nouvelle fois. Tu as besoin de moi, je dois être fort pour nous deux.<br>Si tu savais comme tu es belle a cet instant ! Tu es magnifique, quotidiennement bien sûr, mais a cet instant je te trouve renversante. Lors de nos journées de boulot, tu es la fraîcheur incarnée, tes longs cheveux soyeux qui tombent gracieusement sur tes épaules, tes yeux émeraude qui me font tant d'effet, ton corps de déesse, ta bouche si attirante. J'aime aussi te regarder dormir, car tu es sereine, paisible. Tu ne peux te camoufler pendant ton sommeil et je peux voir tes craintes, tes doutes et tes peurs derrière tes paupières clauses tandis que tu t'efforces de les cacher pendant la journée. Au réveil, parce que les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, les cheveux désordonnés étalés sur l'oreiller j'ai l'impression d'admirer un ange tombé du ciel. Lorsque l'on fait l'amour, ta beauté n'a d'égale. Tes yeux assombris par le désir, ta bouche entrouverte qui laisse échapper des sons merveilleux, ton corps humide collant le mien, ondulant sous moi. Mais ta beauté à cet instant reste gravée dans mon esprit. C'est un moment unique pour nous deux, bien sûr, mais te voir ainsi, couchée sur le lit, les cheveux humides et le visage tiré, je te trouve magnifique. Magnifique, a donner la vie a notre enfant. Un petit être qui a grandi en toi, crée de nos amours, de nos nuits d'amour fiévreuses ou bestiales, de ce partenariat que tu as tant refusé au début. Qui eut cru qu'un jour on en serait là ? Pas nous deux, en tout cas.

Tu pousses un cri aigu qui me ramène sur terre. Je sens ta main serrer la mienne, et ton visage se tord. Un médecin entre tranquillement dans la pièce, mettant des gants en plastique, et cheminant lentement jusqu'à nous. Tu grinces des dents, et je plonge mes yeux dans les tiens. J'y vois la même rage contre ce médecin qui prend son temps alors que tu souffres. Dieu, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te soulager un temps soit peu. Il s'assoit enfin devant toi et t'examine, ma respiration se bloque dans l'attente de son verdict. Est-ce maintenant que notre vie a tous les deux va basculer ? il se redresse, satisfait, et appelle deux sages femmes. Une seule phrase est prononcée, « Le col est dilaté, vous allez commencer a pousser ». je me crispe et sens ta main moite trembler légèrement dans la mienne. Avec douceur, je remet une énième mèche derrière ton oreille et te murmure que je t'aime, yeux dans les yeux. Je veux que tu saches que je suis là. Always, Kate, always. Voilà ce que mes yeux te murmurent, et tu semble le comprendre tandis que je te vois inspirer un grand coup, attendant les instructions du médecin. Ta main continue de serrer la mienne, tremblante et moite. Sous les directives du médecin, tu pousses une première fois. Un cri rauque et étouffé sort de ta gorge et tu enfonces ta tête dans les oreillers. Je porte nos mains liées a mes lèvres et les embrasse, murmurant contre ta peau que je t'aime et que tu es magnifique, que je suis tellement fier de toi à cet instant. Je sens que tu trembles, je vois que tu as mal, je suis tellement désemparé. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi impuissant qu'à cet instant, lors de la naissance de notre enfant. Tu émets un petit grognement quand le médecin te demande de pousser une nouvelle fois, et je sens que tu commences a perdre patience. Je m'y attendais, la douleur fait souvent perdre raison, mais je m'attendais plutôt à être la cible de tes insultes non ce pauvre médecin qui ne fait que son travail. Tu pestes contre lui, mais il reste de marbre, ce qui t'énerve encore plus. Je ne sais si je devrais rire devant la situation ou rester perplexe comme je le suis.

_ Allez Mlle Beckett, un petit effort. Je vois la tête, murmure doucement le médecin.

Cette fois-ci tu ne réponds pas, te contentant de fermer les yeux, les larmes menaçant de couler sur tes joues.

_ Je n'y arriverait pas…

Tu as murmuré ça si doucement que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir entendu. Je m'assois sur le lit, me mettant entre le dossier relevé du lit et ton dos, posant ta tête contre mon torse. D'ici je prend ta main libre et la serre dans la mienne, elle est froide et tremblante. Je me penche pour embrasser tes cheveux, et te murmure à l'oreille que je t'aime. tu secoues la tête, nie, et finit par répéter plus fort cette fois-ci que tu n'y arriveras pas.

_ Katie… ma Katie, tu vas y arriver. Je souffle doucement mes paroles en caressant le dos de ta main de mon pouce. Tu vas y arriver ma chérie, tu es formidable. Regarde où tu en es, c'est bientôt fini, tu es merveilleuse.

Je te sens trembler contre moi et des larmes dévalent silencieusement tes joues. Je les essuie, lâchant temporairement ta main qui aussitôt recherche la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts.

_ Je ne peux pas, Rick… j'ai tellement peur, si tu savais !

Je sais que cette confession est intime pour toi, toi qui n'aime pas dévoiler tes craintes et faiblesses, tu es réellement terrifiée à cet instant au point de me confier ta peur.

_ Mais si, ma puce, tu vas y arriver. Tu vas y arriver ma KB. Je t'aime….

Déposant un nouveau baiser dans tes cheveux je pense au sale quart d'heure que je vais passer, plus tard, quand tu te souviendras que je t'ai appelé ma puce et ma chérie dans la même journée, alors que je sais pertinemment que tu détestes tout ces 'surnoms débiles'.

_ Rick…

Ton souffle est plus faible encore que la première fois, et quand le médecin te demande de pousser une nouvelle fois, je serre fort nos mains liées et les ramène contre ton cœur, qui bat a une vitesse folle. Je te sens te tendre contre moi, et avec un gémissement étouffé tu pousses jusqu'à ce que dans la salle, un cri retentisse.  
>Aussitôt, mon cœur arrête de battre, mon sang quitte mes veines. Je loue le ciel d'être assis a cet instant car je serais tombé a genoux, mes jambes sont en coton. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de ce petit être qui hurle dans les bras du médecin, gesticulant dans tous les sens. Le médecin le pose sur ta poitrine avec un sourire attendri et nous déclare que c'est une petite fille. Je n'arrive plus a refermer la bouche tellement les émotions sont vives, mes yeux rivés sur ce petit corps. C'est minuscule, c'est tellement beau.. je me rends compte que je pleure au moment ou des larmes tombent sur ton front, tu relèves les yeux vers moi et je vois que toi aussi, tu pleures. Tu me regardes avec adoration, et je vois dans tes yeux la même question : est-ce nous ? est-ce nous qui avons crée une petite chose aussi parfaite ? Tu trembles comme une feuille contre moi, tu as des cernes et tu tombes de fatigue, cependant tu serres notre bébé contre toi, comme si ta vie en dépendait. Le médecin s'approche avec des ciseaux, et c'est que lorsqu'il me touche l'épaule que je me rends compte que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la pièce. Il me tend les ciseaux en me demandant de couper le cordon, et d'un regard tu approuves. Avec émotion, je coupe le fil qui relie les deux êtres que j'aime le plus sur cette Terre l'un a l'autre, et je me lève pour pouvoir te voir, toi, tenir notre bébé contre toi après l'avoir mis au monde. J'ai du mal a tenir debout, et quand je vous regarde tous les deux, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer un peu plus. Tu es si belle, Kate. Ton visage a cet instant, rayonnant et heureux malgré l'épuisement, restera gravé a jamais dans ma mémoire. Et notre bébé, contre ton cœur, qui a arrêté de pleurer et se contente de gesticuler. Je n'ai pas la force de prendre une photo, je ne peux faire autre chose que te regarder, vous regarder. Tu attrapes sa petite menotte dans ta main, la caressant, tout en murmurant des mots doux à son oreille, la couvrant d'amour, d'amour maternel que j'ai tant rêvé te voir donner a un de nos enfants un jour. Et mon vœu le plus cher vient de s'exaucer. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux.<p>

Mais les sages femmes brisent cette petite bulle de tendresse en s'approchant, pour récupérer notre fille. Je vois que tu paniques, aussitôt je prends ta main, te rassurant. Les sages femmes vont la laver, la sécher et nous la ramener. Les quelques minutes me semblent des heures, cependant nous ne nous quittons pas du regard. Je me penche, pour te voler un baiser, le premier depuis des heures. Ta bouche est sèche, et je ne fais que t'effleurer, a ton grand regret. Quand je me redresse, je te murmure que je t'aime, que je suis fier de toi, et tes yeux se remplissent de larme une nouvelle fois. Tu me souffle que tu es heureuse, mon cœur s'accélère. Une petite lueur dans tes yeux s'est allumée dès qu'on a posé notre fille sur ta poitrine, et je vois avec émerveillement ce que j'ai toujours voulu voir en toi. Un bonheur pur et simple. Tu sembles revivre, comme si le poids de ton passé avait disparu. Tu n'as pas oublié ta mère, non, tu en est simplement devenu une.  
>Et puis les sages femmes reviennent, avec notre petite fille lavée, enveloppée dans un drap blanc. Je me lève pour la prendre, et je contemples ce petit visage parfait. C'est si petit, si fragile. Un de ses bras sort de la couverture, et ses minuscules petits doigts se plient et se déplient dans le vide, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose à attraper. Sa petite bouche s'ouvre et se referme, je suis fasciné par ses minuscules lèvres roses. Bordel, est-ce que c'est possible de faire quelque chose d'aussi beau ?<br>je relève les yeux vers toi, et vois que tu me regardes avec adoration. La petite bouille qui ressort des couvertures se met a gémir, et je m'empresse de te la passer pour que tu la nourrisse. Je me remet à ma position initiale, contre ton dos, et regarde la sage femme t'aider a donner le sein correctement. Elle se retire alors, et je contemple une des choses les plus merveilleuses qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Penché au dessus de ton épaule, je regarde notre petite fille téter, yeux fermés, ses petites lèvres suçotant avec un léger bruit. Je sens mon cœur fondre, il bat la chamade et je sens le tien qui bat au même rythme que le mien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de tendre la main, pour prendre la petite main qui s'agite dans le vide. Ses petits doigts se referment sur mon auriculaire, et je me met à sourire comme un fou.

Je pensais que mon niveau de bonheur était a son maximum, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Comme quelques minutes auparavant, mon cœur cesse de battre une seconde fois. Elle te ressemble tellement, Kate ! C'est ton visage, en plus petit, et avec de magnifiques yeux bleu. Tout en buvant, elle me contemple de ses yeux mi clos. Son regard reste vrillé dans le mien, tandis qu'elle serre mon doigt dans sa petite menotte. Sa peau est douce, tu caresses sa petite joue en souriant, tout en la tenant serrée contre toi. Je ne veux pas que cet instant merveilleux se termine, mais pourtant, elle finit par arrêter de téter et gémir. Comme si tu avais fait ça toute ta vie, tu la redresses, et la prend contre toi.

_Je suis tellement heureux, si tu savais…_

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà!<em>  
><em>Alors vous en pensez quoi? ^^ <em>  
><em>Surpris je suppose, pas du tout mon genre de faire dans le guimauve a ce point lol!<em>

_Donnez moi vos avis, s'il vous plaît le bouton Review vous appelle ^^_  
><em>n'oubliez pas que le seul salaire de l'auteur sont les commentaires ...<em>

_gros bisous a tous, Joyeuses fêtes si je ne poste pas entre temps !_

_XOXO _


	2. Chapter 2

_Re bonjour a tous :D _

_Finalement sous la demande d'Iliana, Madoka et Gillesinlove je vous ai fait le POV de Kate... j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Je le publie ce soir en sorte de "cadeau" de Noël pour toi, Gilles, cette fic était pour toi à la base et j'espère que tu auras aimé. Je t'adore mon 'Garfield' ^^  
>PS: Don't forget to TC :) <em>

_ Enorme merci aussi a Iliana et Madoka, sans qui je l'ai dit plus haut, cette suite n'existerait pas. merci merci merci d'être toujours là, de toujours commenter et me faire rêver avec vos magnifiques fics...!  
>Iliana: Merci de m'avoir aidée avec toutes les sensations... Et avec le Clip de Florence Foresti! lol<br>__ Madoka: Merci encore pour ces souvenirs merveilleux que tu as partagé avec moi... _

_Bon, je vous laisse lire, mais j'ai une petite demande a vous faire: C'est Noël, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous me laisser un petit commentaire a la fin? Je vous assure que ça me ferait énormément plaisir.  
>Sur ce, bonne lecture :)<em>

* * *

><p>Je suis allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, il est 3h, le 17 Juillet, et j'ai MAL. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je serais ici, moi Kate Beckett, à me tortiller de douleur sur un lit d'hôpital, à attendre que les médecins s'occupent de moi. Tu es à côté de moi, tendu, paniqué, mais présent. Je serre ta main, qui est violacée du manque de circulation sanguine, mais tu ne bronches pas et continue de me tenir, les yeux dans le vague. Je vois tellement d'émotions passer dans tes yeux. Tu es terrifié, presqu'autant que moi, mais tu sembles aussi tellement heureux ! Je te regarde, tandis que tu ne fais pas attention à moi, trop perdu dans tes pensées. Tu es beau. Je t'ai réveillé il y a une heure, alors qu'on s'était couché tard. J'avais des contractions hier soir, et tu m'avais massé le ventre jusque tard dans la nuit. Nous étions allés à l'hôpital mais ils nous avaient renvoyés à la maison car ce n'était pas encore le moment. Après m'avoir massée pendant deux heures, j'avais fini par te demander de dormir un peu. Tu t'étais endormi comme un bébé, c'était le cas de le dire. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, notre bébé remuait trop dans mon ventre, et les contractions se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochées. Au bout d'une heure à peine, je t'avais réveillé tant ça devenait violent et douloureux. Aussitôt l'œil ouvert, tu avais paniqué, tandis que j'essayais de trouver la position qui me soulageait le plus sur le lit. Tu étais complètement désemparé, me criait de ne pas paniquer alors que c'était toi qui courait dans tous les sens. Je t'avais stoppé en te hurlant dessus, et tu t'étais figé tel un enfant de 5ans pris en faute.<p>

Tant bien que mal nous avions réussi à gagner l'hôpital, et voici où nous en étions à présent. Mon col n'est pas assez dilaté, je n'ai pas le droit aux antis-douleurs, et nous sommes seuls tous les deux dans l'immense pièce blanche. Du moins elle me semble immense. J'examine les murs, cherchant quelques traces de photos ou de posters comme on trouve dans tous les hôpitaux, mais il n'y a rien. Les murs sont blancs et inquiétants. Mon cœur se serre, j'ai toujours détesté les hôpitaux qui ne sont généralement pas un signe de bonne augure il faut l'avouer. Je suis terrifiée, stressée, et mon corps n'est que douleur. Je tourne la tête vers toi et voyant que tu es toujours dans tes pensées, je t'appelle doucement, la gorge serrée. Tu baisses aussitôt les yeux vers moi, et me fais un sourire. Mes lèvres sans que je les contrôle y répondent, mais aussitôt mon corps se crispe tandis qu'une nouvelle contraction me traverse et je tourne la tête pour étouffer un gémissement dans ta chemise. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal de donner la vie ? N'est-ce pas censé être le meilleur moment de notre existence, en tant que femme ? Mon corps se détend, et je reprends ma respiration en haletant, remettant la tête contre le dossier relevé du lit. Ta main fraîche vient se poser sur mon front et je laisse échapper un soupir de contentement, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là pour moi.

Tu repousses quelques mèches de mon visage, caressant ma peau et ça me fait trembler. Tu te penches ensuite pour embrasser mon front, tes lèvres sont fraîches, et je retiens un gémissement tandis que j'ai tellement envie que tu les poses sur les miennes. Quand tu te redresses je capte ton regard, et je n'arrive pas à nommer la lueur que je discerne à l'intérieur. De la pitié ? De la colère ? Pourquoi donc es-tu en colère… ? Parce que j'ai peur ? Que tu aurais aimé me voir plus forte que ça ? Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je comprends quand tu regardes la pompe à morphine avec regret. Ce n'est pas contre moi que tu es en colère mais contre le fait que je souffre. Tu es adorable… Tu te ressaisis très vite quand je croise de nouveau tes yeux et je comprends que tu as perçu mon trouble. Tu me regardes avec un sourire angélique sur les lèvres, caressant doucement mes cheveux. Suis-je belle à tes yeux ? Suis-je belle à cet instant, épuisée, le visage tordu de souffrance, le front couvert de sueur ? Je n'aime pas me sentir faible, mais c'est souvent que tu me vois ainsi à présent. Et finalement ça ne me dérange plus tant que ça… car tu ne me juges sens une nouvelle contraction arriver et je laisse échapper un cri aigu, tout en me crispant et en serrant ta main dans la mienne.

J'entends un léger bruit, comme une porte qui s'ouvre, mais je suis bien trop concentrée a essayer d'oublier cette affreuse douleur qui me traverse pour y prêter attention. Le bruit de latex qui claque me fait ouvrir les yeux, et je vois un médecin s'approcher lentement de nous. C'est ça, coco, prends tout ton temps y'a pas d'urgence ! Je grince des dents, agacée, et tu captures mon regard. Le médecin s'assoit entre mes jambes et m'examine. Je retiens ma respiration et vois que tu fais de même. Je ne suis pas prête, je ne suis pas prête… Je commence à paniquer, et entend une phrase qui n'arrange en rien mon état : « Le col est dilaté vous allez commencer à pousser ». Je me crispe, tremble de tous mes membres et je sens ta main dans la mienne qui me sert doucement, pour me prouver que tu es là avec moi. Tu remets une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, et tu me murmure que tu m'aimes. Moi aussi, Rick, moi aussi.. mais j'ai tellement peur ! M'aimeras-tu toujours autant si je n'y arrive pas ? Tes yeux me crient Always, et je suis légèrement rassurée. Tandis que je sens le médecin se mettre en position avec les sages-femmes que je n'ai pas entendues arriver, j'inspire un bon coup en attendant le verdict. Je pousse une première fois, sous les directives du médecin, et je laisse un cri rauque sortir de ma gorge en serrant les yeux. J'ai mal ! J'ai l'impression qu'on me déchire de l'intérieur.

La douleur est tellement forte que j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien sentir autour, ta main dans la mienne semble effacée, la voix du médecin lointaine, j'enfonce ma tête dans les oreillers tout en me demandant ce que je fais là. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aussi mal ? Mes pensées se dirigent vers ma mère, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas là… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas dit ce que c'était de mettre un enfant au monde ? Je sens des larmes perler sur mes joues, mais je n'en ai cure, je sens une rage folle monter en moi, même si j'essaye de la contrôler tant bien que mal. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis seule ? Je te sens auprès de moi et me sens coupable de penser ainsi, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. La voix du médecin retentit alors une seconde fois, me demandant de pousser, et toute la rage que je contenais déborde alors sur cet homme. D'où se croit-il supérieur, à me demander de pousser sans relâche ? Il n'est pas à ma place, il n'a pas mal comme j'ai mal, il ne peut pas comprendre ! Je le traite alors de tous les noms, lui demande de prendre ma place, de prendre rien qu'une part de ma douleur. J'ai encore préféré me prendre une balle dans le cœur, même deux. Mais pas cette douleur insupportable qui me tiraille les entrailles. Après avoir craqué quelques boulons sur le médecin, je m'écroule en larmes contre le dossier du lit. Le médecin attend quelques instants, avant de murmurer :

_ Allez Mlle Beckett, un petit effort. Je vois la tête.

Je ferme les yeux, serrant les paupières à m'en faire mal, et continue à laisser les larmes couler sur mes joues.

_ Je n'y arriverais pas…

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais tu sembles l'avoir entendu. Tu t'assois sur le lit, te mettant derrière mon dos et t'appuyant au lit qui est relevé, tu prends mes mains dans les tiennes. Tes mains sont brûlantes, elles m'apaisent quelque peu. Tu embrasses mes cheveux humides, et tu me murmure que tu m'aimes. Malgré moi, je secoue négativement la tête en répétant que je n'y arriverais pas. Je me sens si faible, je suis épuisée, éreintée, j'ai mal, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir tellement la fatigue et la douleur m'assaillent.

_ Katie… ma Katie, tu vas y arriver. Tu souffles doucement ces paroles en caressant le dos de ma main de ton pouce. Tu vas y arriver ma chérie, tu es formidable. Regarde où tu en es, c'est bientôt fini, tu es merveilleuse.

A ces paroles, je tremble. Tu attends tellement de moi, je ne suis pas aussi forte que tu le penses. Peut-être que je ne suis pas capable de donner la vie à cet enfant qu'on a tant attendu, que j'ai porté pendant 9 mois. Je ne suis plus sûre de rien en cet instant, j'ai juste peur, et mal.

_ Je ne peux pas, Rick… j'ai tellement peur, si tu savais !

Mes nerfs lâchent, je rage de me sentir aussi faible et démunie en cet instant.

_ Mais si, ma puce, tu vas y arriver. Tu vas y arriver ma KB. Je t'aime….

Tu m'embrasses de nouveau dans les cheveux et je me rends compte que tu viens de me nommer 'Ma puce' et 'chérie', deux surnoms que je ne supporte pas en temps normal.

_ Rick…

Mon souffle est faible, j'entends le médecin me demander de pousser et tu serres fort nos mains liées que tu ramènes contre mon cœur qui bat la chamade. Je me tends lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction me traverse et gémit en exécutant l'ordre du médecin. La douleur me coupe le souffle, je serre les dents tandis que je sens l'enfant que je porte quitter mon corps douloureusement. C'est le vide en moi pendant quelques secondes, et j'ai peur d'un coup. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sens plus la petite vie qui résidait en moi ? Le premier cri d'un nouveau-né retentit dans la salle et me répond, je me fige. Trop d'émotions se bousculent dans mon corps, et quand je vois le médecin se redresser, avec notre bébé, mon monde s'é douleur, la fatigue, le stress, tout disparait d'un coup et je ne peux lâcher mon bébé du regard. Il hurle en gesticulant dans les bras du médecin, qui me le pose sur la poitrine en nous annonçant que c'est une petite fille. Une petite fille… ma fille.

Je referme mes bras sur ce petit corps frêle en tremblant, et je sens une goutte tombée sur mon front. Je relève les yeux pour croiser les tiens et constate que tu pleures… moi aussi, je pleure. Je baisse les yeux vers ma fille qui bouge ses petites mains, les yeux clos, je ne peux plus la quitter du regard. Elle est si belle, si parfaite. On a créé le bébé le plus parfait de cette terre. Je tremble en la serrant contre moi, je ne veux plus la lâcher, je ne peux plus la lâcher. Je veux la serrer dans mes bras et la protéger aux yeux et aux horreurs du monde. Mon bébé, ma petite fille, celle que je protégerais au péril de ma vie. Une lumière dans l'obscurité. Je t'ai toi, tu m'as sauvée en me faisant découvrir ce qu'est le vrai amour, et a présent j'ai notre bébé, un point d'attache, une petite vie autour de laquelle tourner. Je pose mon index sur ses petites lèvres rose, c'est tellement petit, tellement fragile. Comment peut-on faire quelque chose d'aussi beau, Rick ? Je ressens un vide à l'intérieur de moi, parce qu'elle n'est plus dans mon corps, mais je ressens également un amour immense pour cette petite bouille rose qui gesticule dans mes bras. Et comme par magie, toutes mes craintes se sont envolées. Je ne regrette rien, je suis tellement heureuse. Le poids de mon passé me semble tellement moins lourd à porter, parce que maintenant je l'ai _elle,_ et je vais faire en sorte que sa vie soit merveilleuse. Je ne veux pas que le mal être qui a été le mien soit un fardeau pour elle.

Je te sens te redresser et quitter mon dos, je relève le regard pour voir le médecin te tendre des ciseaux. Tu m'interroges du regard, et je t'autorise à couper le fil qui me relie encore à notre fille. Avec émotion je t'observe lors de cette tâche, et je laisse de nouvelles larmes couler lorsque tu reviens vers moi, et que tu me regardes. Dans tes yeux je vois tout l'amour que tu nous porte, à moi, et à cet enfant qu'on ne connaît pas encore. Le petit corps frêle que je tiens contre moi a arrêté de gémir, et j'attrape sa petite menotte dans la mienne et la caresse doucement, comme si j'avais peur de la casser. C'est tellement petit, tellement fragile. Je lui murmure au creux de l'oreille que je l'aime et qu'elle est magnifique, tout en caressant son bras. Mais ce moment magique est interrompu par les sages-femmes, qui viennent récupérer notre bébé pour la laver. Je les vois la prendre, paniquée, et quelques secondes plus tard tu es près de moi, a me rassurer. Ils ne vont que la laver, ils vont revenir avec elle, ils vont nous la rendre. Car oui, j'ai peur, je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire avec, si ils vont revenir, si… Ta main chaude caresse la mienne, et tu te penches doucement pour me voler un baiser. Mes lèvres sont terriblement sèches, j'ai tellement envie d'un vrai baiser mais tu te recules. Tu me murmure que tu m'aimes, que tu es fier de moi, et je sens mes yeux s'humidifiés une nouvelle fois. Je t'aime tellement aussi, Rick…

Les sages-femmes reviennent alors enfin avec notre fille, et je te vois te lever pour aller la récupérer. Tu la prends dans tes bras, et je vous contemple tous les deux. Je vois ton visage si détendu et si heureux tandis que tu regardes la petite merveille qui est dans tes bras. Et dire que j'ai tant refusé ce bonheur que j'ai maintenant ! Tu contemples longuement notre bébé, et je souris comme une folle, je suis heureuse, tout simplement… Je vois la petite commencer à s'agiter et avec douceur tu me la passe, la sage-femme m'aide à la positionner correctement pour lui donner le sein et avec émotion je regarde ma fille se nourrir pour la première fois. Avec un léger bruit de succion, les yeux clos, les poings serrés qui s'agitent doucement. Je vois ta main capturer son petit poing et le caresser, et les minuscules petits doigts se referment sur ton auriculaire. La sensation est magique… nous sommes encore si liées, elle dépend complètement de moi et ça ne me fait pas peur. Ça ne me fait plus peur.  
>Je pensais ne pas pouvoir être plus comblée devant un tel spectacle, mais elle a ouvert les yeux. Mon cœur s'affole en découvrant des yeux bleus océan qu'elle a hérités de toi. Elle garde les yeux mi-clos fixés dans les tiens, comme si vous communiquiez, comme on le fait tous les deux depuis des années. Je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser doucement sa petite joue rose, et elle arrête de téter au bout de quelques trop courtes minutes. Elle émet un petit gémissement, et je la redresse contre moi avec douceur.<p>

Derrière moi je sens ton regard. Tu es heureux. Et si tu savais comme moi aussi…

* * *

><p><em>Bon voilà! Êtes vous morts d'une overdose de bisounours guimauve? lol!<em>

_Laissez moi un petit com's s'il vous plaît, c'est Noël ^^_

_Je vous fait d'énormes bisous, passez un bon Noël avec les personnes que vous aimez je l'espère... :)_

_ XOXO_


End file.
